Las amigas de Akari en primaria
by Gerendo01
Summary: Cuando Yui y Kyouko se graduaron, Akari se quedó sola en primaria. ¿Cómo pasó ese año sola? Una historia sobre la amistad, la soledad y la tristeza. One-shot.


Todos sabemos que Akari, Kyouko y Yui iban juntas a la misma escuela primaria, y que como Kyouko y Yui son un año mayor que Akari, se graduaron un año antes que ella. Después Akari fue a la misma secundaria que ellas dos, donde conoció a Chinatsu, Sakurako, Himawari, Ayano y Chitose.

¿Pero qué pasó durante el último año de primaria de Akari? Como digo, a Chinatsu, Sakurako y Himawari las conoció en secundaria, por lo que no iban a la misma escuela primaria. Y una vez en secundaria, no vemos que Akari conozca a nadie a parte de Kyouko y Yui. Lo que quiere decir que ninguna de las compañeras de clase que Akari tenía durante su último año en primaria fueron a la misma secundaria que ella. Y tampoco vemos en ningún momento de la serie que Akari hable o mencione nada sobre alguna de sus excompañeras de clase, lo que significa que perdió todo contacto con ellas.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se llevaban mal con ella? ¿Tal vez no tenía amigas? Recordemos que Akari solo tiene realmente 7 amigas (8 si contamos a Rise) y todas ellas son por cercanía. A Kyouko y Yui ya las conocía de pequeñas. Chinatsu está en el mismo club que ella. Sakurako y Himawari se sientan delante suyo. Ayano y Chitose lo son solo porque son amigas de Kyouko, Yui, Sakurako y Himawari (estas dos últimas solo porque están en el Consejo Estudiantil con ellas. Lo mismo para Rise).

Por lo que se da a entender en la serie, Akari empieza a perder presencia en secundaria, por lo que su falta de presencia no sería motivo para que sus compañeras de clase la ignorasen, por lo que es de suponer que sí que le hacían caso. ¿Entonces qué pasó para que no mantuviera el contacto con ellas? ¿Es que a Akari le cuesta relacionarse con la gente? Recordemos que a Kyouko y a Yui ya las conocía de antes, pues iban en clases diferentes. Y recordemos también que Kyouko le recomendó a Akari hacer una presentación más impactante cuando entrara en la secundaria. ¿Quiere decir eso que en primaria hizo una presentación normal que dejó indiferente a las demás y como no destacaba por nada, las demás chicas no veían motivos para hacerse su amiga? ¿Qué pasó realmente en el último año de Akari en primaria?

Este fic pretende indagar en todas estas cuestiones.

* * *

El despertador sonó, haciendo que Akari lo parara y se levantara para prepararse para ir a la escuela.

_Me llamo Akaza Akari. Soy la típica estudiante de primaria que puede encontrarse en cualquier escuela. Aparte de eso, disfruto de cada día de mi vida. Porque…_

Akari abrió la puerta de su casa, dispuesta a ir a la escuela.

-Chicas, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Akari. – Respondieron dos chicas que la estaban esperando.

_Tengo muy buenas amigas._

-¿Vamos, chicas? – Preguntó la del pelo oscuro.

-Sí. – Respondió Akari animada, y tras tres emprendieron el camino hacia la escuela primaria.

_Estas son Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan. Son mis mejores amigas. Hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas. De hecho, somos amigas desde que tengo memoria. No recuerdo ni cómo nos hicimos amigas. Nuestros padres eran amigos, así que supongo que fue algo natural._

Las tres chicas llegaron a la escuela, donde tenían que separarse, ya que Yui y Kyouko eran un año mayor que Akari, por lo que iban a cursos distintos, y por lo tanto en clases distintas.

-Nos vemos después, chicas. – Se despidió Akari mientras se dirigía a su clase.

-Hasta luego, Akari. – Respondieron Yui y Kyouko.

Después de dos horas, la campana de la escuela sonó, indicando el fin de las clases de mañana, dando paso al descanso. Akari, contenta, cogió su caja con bento y se dirigió a la salida. Justo antes de salir, una chica, desde su asiento, se dirigió a Akari.

-Ey, Akari, ¿quieres comer con nosotras?

-Lo siento, no puedo, ya he quedado. – Respondió.

Y sin dar tiempo a que la chica dijera nada más, salió rápidamente del aula, dejando a la chica entre confusa y algo triste, por haber rechazado su invitación, aunque ella también tenía con quién comer. Solo pensó en invitarla porque pensó que cuantas más fueran más divertido sería. Akari corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula de sus amigas.

-¡Yui-chan! ¡Kyouko-chan!

-Ah, Akari. Ahora venimos. – Respondió Yui.

En la azotea de la escuela, estaban comiendo las tres amigas, hablando de temas triviales y riendo de las tonterías que se les ocurrían.

_Durante las horas de clase tenemos que estar separadas, pero en los descansos podemos estar juntas. Por eso los descansos son el momento del día que más me gusta, porque puedo estar con mis amigas._

**Otro día**

Akari se dirigía de nuevo a la clase de Yui y Kyouko, cuando de pronto, otra chica se dirigió a ella.

-Akari, ¿quieres que comamos juntas?

-Lo siento, pero ya que quedado.

Dicho esto, Akari salió del aula sin perder tiempo.

**Otro día**

-Akari, ¿vienes a comer?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

**Otro día**

-Ey, Akari, ¿comes con nosotras?

-Ya he quedado, lo siento.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, las chicas dejaron de pedirle a Akari que comiera con ellas, ya que esta siempre decía que no podía, y siempre iba a comer con Yui y Kyouko. Los días fueron pasando y finalmente Yui y Kyouko se graduaron.

* * *

-Buaaah… Kyouko-chan, Yui-chan… Felicidades por la graduación… – Pudo vocalizar Akari aún con grandes cantidades de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, no llores, Akari. – Dijo Yui.

Solo es un año… – Siguió Kyouko, en el mismo estado que Akari. – El año que viene estaremos en la escuela secundaria juntas de nuevo…

Akari y Kyouko no pudieron contener más las lágrimas y empezaron a llorar desconsoladas.

-Ahora Kyouko ha empezado a llorar también… Honestamente, me preocupa como vais a hacer frente a la secundaria. – Dijo Yui algo preocupada. – De todas formas, te estaremos esperando en la secundaria.

-¡Ven y únete a nosotras pronto! – Exclamó Kyouko aún llorando.

Akari sollozó y después gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sí, vendré! ¡Me uniré a vosotras pronto!

* * *

**Nuevo curso**

El despertador sonó, haciendo que Akari lo parara y se levantara para prepararse para ir a la escuela.

_Me llamo Akaza Akari. Soy la típica estudiante de primaria que puede encontrarse en cualquier escuela. Aparte de eso, disfruto de cada día de mi vida. Porque…_

Akari abrió la puerta de su casa, dispuesta a ir a la escuela.

-Chicas, buenos días.

Pero fuera de su casa no había nadie esperándola, dejando a Akari con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, hasta que lo recordó, y bajó la cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa, pero estando claramente triste.

-Es verdad, Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan ya se han graduado. Ya van a la secundaria. No volveremos a ir juntas a la escuela hasta el año que viene.

Con esa falsa sonrisa ocultó su tristeza y se dirigió hacia la escuela.

Una vez empezaron las clases, intentó concentrarse en lo que decían los profesores para olvidar su soledad. Y la verdad es que funcionó bastante bien, pues al final de la clase, Akari ya no recordaba que estaba sola, por lo que cuando sonó la campana, Akari, claramente feliz, cogió su caja con bento y salió del aula para dirigirse a la de Yui y Kyouko, pero cuando se encontró en el pasillo, notó algo raro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…

El pasillo era distinto a como era solo dos días atrás. Akari se giró y entonces lo vio. Esa era el aula de Yui y Kyouko. Estaba en ella.

-_Es verdad… Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan se han graduado y ahora soy yo de último año…_

Akari se entristeció y se volvió a su pupitre, donde sacó el bento y empezó a comerlo lentamente. Eso extrañó a algunas chicas de su clase, que la miraron algo extrañadas.

-¿Eh? ¿Akari no ha salido hoy?

-Es raro. ¿Por qué será?

-Hace mala cara. A lo mejor se encuentra mal.

Akari oyó la conversación, pero no le dio importancia.

-_Me pregunto si Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan también se deben sentir solas… Ah, no, cierto, ellas se tienen la una a la otra. Seguro que se están divirtiendo._

**Por la tarde**

Llamaron al timbre de la residencia Akaza.

-¡Ya voy yo! – Respondió Akari corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, estaban Yui y Kyouko.

-¿Qué tal, Akari? – Fue el saludo de Kyouko.

-¡Me alegro de veros, chicas! – Respondió Akari con una sonrisa. – Pasad, vamos. Tenéis que explicarme cómo ha sido vuestro primer día en la escuela secundaria. ¿Cómo es el edificio? ¿Y las aulas? ¿Y los profesores? ¿Son buenos? ¿Qué clubes hay? ¡Tenéis que explicármelo todo!

-Je je je, tranquila, Akari. Que te lo explicaremos con todo lujo de detalles. – Dijo Yui.

-¡Yey! – Exclamó feliz la pelirrosa.

* * *

-Eeeh… Increíble. – Dijo Akari asombrada por lo que sus compañeras le acababan de explicar.

-Estoy segura que a ti también te gustará. – Dijo Yui.

-¡Yey! ¡Qué ganas tengo de ir yo también! Pero aún tendré que esperar…

-¡Ánimos, Akari, es solo un año! – Exclamó Kyouko. – Después podremos volver a estar juntas otra vez y reír juntas como lo hacíamos antes. ¡Tú puedes, Akari! – Dijo alzando el puño con fuerza.

Akari miraba algo curiosa pero feliz el nuevo carácter de Kyouko.

-Kyouko-chan… Has cambiado.

-Ju ju ju… Es que he decidido que no puedo seguir siendo la niña llorona y miedosa que he estado siendo hasta ahora. Ya estoy en secundaria, ya soy mayor, no puedo ir por la vida como hasta ahora. Tengo que tener una actitud más valiente frente a la vida, y así es como voy a actuar a partir de ahora. – Exclamó Kyouko exagerando la voz y los gestos.

-No pareces tú. ¿Quieres decir que no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? – Bromeó Yui.

-En realidad hoy estaba tan nerviosa por empezar la secundaria que bajé corriendo las escaleras, tropecé y me golpeé bien fuerte. – Dijo Kyouko con una enorme felicidad y levantado el pulgar.

-Oye, no lo digas como si estuvieras orgullosa de ello, podrías haberte hecho daño… – Dijo Yui con una gota de sudor.

-Por lo menos estás bien. – Dijo Akari aliviada.

Las tres chicas estuvieron hablando toda la tarde hasta que Yui y Kyouko se fueron cada una a sus respectivas casas. Akari se tumbó a su cama feliz y abrazó su cojín con fuerza.

-_Eso es. Aunque no estemos juntas en la escuela, podemos estar juntas por las tardes. No pasa nada._

* * *

Para poder sobrellevar la soledad en la escuela, Akari decidió pensar en sus amigas siempre que no estaba con ellas. Sin embargo, aquello causó el efecto contrario. Precisamente el hecho de estar pensando en sus amigas todo el rato, hacía que se sintiese aún más sola, pues cada rato que pasaba sin ellas, se imaginaba lo que podría hacer si estuvieran juntas, y no poder hacerlo la hacía sentir triste. El simple hecho de ir y volver a la escuela sola ya era bastante triste de por sí. Y si no fuera porque aquella zona no era peligrosa, hasta le daría algo de miedo volver sola, pues no tenía fuerza física, y si intentaran hacerle algo no podría defenderse.

Pasaron varios días, y la situación no cambió. El momento favorito del día de Akari pasó a ser la tarde, pues era el único momento del día donde podía encontrarse con sus amigas. Eso hizo que algunas veces hasta se preguntara si valía la pena ir a la escuela, pues si no podía estar con ellas, ¿qué sentido tenía? Rápidamente borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-_No. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Tengo que ir a la escuela para poder graduarme y poder estar con ellas de nuevo el año que viene._

Ese era el objetivo de Akari. Se intentaba convencer mentalmente que ese objetivo era suficiente para animarse a ir a la escuela, pero solo se estaba engañando a sí misma. Cada día iba a la escuela con menos ganas, y eso se reflejaba en sus notas, que bajaron levemente. No era una situación para preocuparse, pues aún seguía estando en la media de la clase, aunque sí que sus padres y hermana se fijaron en ello, aunque pensaron que era debido a que al ser el último año de primaria era más difícil.

Los días siguieron, y Akari seguía esperando con ansias a que llegara la tarde para poder estar con Yui y Kyouko, pero un día pasó algo. O más bien dicho, no pasó. Yui y Kyouko no llegaron. Akari se extrañó de eso. Al principio pensó que tal vez se habían retardado porque tal vez la clase había durado más de lo previsto, pero cuando vio que tras una hora seguían sin venir, Akari decidió llamarlas. Tras varios segundos en los que solo se oía el tono del móvil, finalmente Kyouko respondió.

-Diga.

-¡Kyouko-chan!

-Ah, Akari, ¿cómo estás?

-Kyouko-chan, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo es que no habéis venido hoy?

-Ah, es verdad. Lo siento, se nos olvidó comentártelo. Hoy habíamos quedado con unas amigas.

Akari se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Amigas?

-Sí, hemos hecho nuevas amigas. – Dijo Kyouko. – Cuando vengas ya te las presentaremos.

-Lo siento. – Esta vez era Yui quién cogió el teléfono. – La próxima vez te avisaremos con más antelación para que también puedas planificarte y quedar con tus amigas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah, sí, claro. Está bien.

-Lamentamos que te nos hayas pasado por alto.

Akari negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudieran verla.

-Tranquilas, no pasa nada, espero que os divirtáis.

Después de colgar, Akari se estiró en la cama, con los brazos abiertos, mirando al techo.

-_Kyouko-chan y Yui-chan han hecho nuevas amigas…_

El día siguiente, de camino a la escuela, Akari seguía pensando en eso, y en la entrada de la escuela, lo vio.

-_Es verdad, la mayoría de las chicas vienen acompañadas. Yo soy de las pocas que vienen solas. Pero algunas vienen de la misma dirección que yo, y algunas hasta son de mi clase. Podríamos ir juntas. ¿Por qué no lo hago?_ – Akari pensó un rato en eso, hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta. – _La mayoría deben tener amigas que cursen su mismo año también. Muchas tienen amigas de cursos superiores e inferiores, pero también de su mismo curso. Pero yo debo ser la única que solo se relacionaba con chicas de curso superior. Es verdad, ahora lo entiendo…_ – Akari entró en su clase, que estaba a punto de empezar, junto con las últimas chicas que iban llegando. – _Todas estas chicas van a la misma clase que yo, pero no las conozco. Son auténticas desconocidas. Me sé el nombre de casi todas, pero casi no he hablado con ellas. Solo lo estrictamente necesario cuando teníamos que hacer trabajos en grupo, o cuando me preguntaban algo, o se lo preguntaba yo. Pero no las conozco… No sé nada de ellas… Todas las veces que rechacé comer con ellas, rechacé conocerlas y hacerme su amiga. Todo este tiempo he perdido la oportunidad de hacerme amiga de ellas. Yo…_ – Akari dejó su mochila y se sentó en su sitio. –_ No tengo amigas._

* * *

La campana sonó, indicando que había empezado el descanso. Akari sacó su bento y empezó a comerlo en su pupitre, como de costumbre, sola. Akari estaba pensando en su soledad, cuando de pronto escuchó una conversación en voz baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir?

-Seguro. ¿Por qué crees que es si no?

-Mmm… Puede que tengas razón, ¿pero estás segura?

-Totalmente. Akari solo se relacionaba con chicas de último año, por eso marchaba cada día, para estar con ellas. Pero al graduarse se quedó sola. Por eso ahora ya no sale.

Las dos chicas miraron disimuladamente a Akari.

-Bueno, eso explicaría por qué está tan triste. ¿Deberíamos invitarle a comer con nosotras?

-¿De verdad? Yo paso. Es una antipática. Yo le invité algunas veces, y otras chicas también, y siempre nos rechazaba y salía corriendo sin ni siquiera darnos alguna explicación o dejar que dijéramos nada. No quiero ser amiga suya.

Aunque Akari intentaba no hacer caso de lo que decían, oyó toda la conversación, y aquello le dolió profundamente. Así que, sin haber terminado aún su bento, tapó la caja, lo cogió, y salió del aula, ante la mirada extrañada de las dos chicas que estaban hablando de ella y de algunas chicas más, que se extrañaron que saliera del aula pasado ya medio descanso. Akari no sabía a dónde dirigirse, pero le daba igual. Cualquier lugar era mejor que seguir allí. Los siguientes días, cuando sonaba la campana, Akari cogía su bento y salía del aula, para dirigirse al lugar más alejado posible de las demás chicas. Casi cada vez que salía oía cuchicheos sobre ella. No entendía ni escuchaba completamente las conversaciones de sus compañeras de clase, pero por lo poco que podía oír sabía que hablaban mal de ella.

-_Mira, ahí va otra vez._

-_Qué callada es, no me extraña que no tenga amigas._

-_Seguro que se va porque no soporta ver que todas tengamos amigas excepto ella._

-_Es una marginada._

-_Qué pena da…_

-_Antipática…_

-_Borde…_

-_Inadaptada…_

-_Desagradable…_

-_Repelente…_

Akari salía de clase mientras oía todas esas desconocidas decir esas cosas de ella, manteniendo una cara inexpresiva tipo Rei Ayanami, lo cual les hacía aún más rabia a las chicas.

Akari estaba en la azotea, en la parte más alejada de la entrada, para estar lo más lejos posible de las pocas chicas que subían allí a comer, apoyada en la pared.

-_Es verdad. Fui una antipática, por eso ahora estoy sola. Me lo he ganado. Debí aceptar sus invitaciones, así ahora tendría con quién hablar. Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan también hablaban con las demás. Siempre iba con ellas, pero cuando llegaba estaban hablando con demás chicas, y cuando me iba, se ponían a hablar con ellas de nuevo. Ellas tenían otras amigas aparte de mí. Fui una estúpida…_

Akari había aguantado todo ese tiempo. Había llevado esa tristeza y soledad consigo todo ese tiempo y había conseguido disimularla y sobreponerse, pero ese día no pudo aguantar más. Su soledad y tristeza superaron lo que ella era capaz de aguantar y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas como si de gotas de lluvia se tratase. Justo cuando Akari estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, una chica se asomó a su lado.

-¿Estás sola? – Akari se sorprendió ante eso. – ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

Sin dar tiempo a que Akari dijera nada, esa chica se sentó a su lado, sacó su bento y empezó a comer. Akari tardó en poco en asimilar lo que pasaba, pero cuando se fijó en la chica, se dio cuenta que la conocía. Tenía el cabello rubio, bastante corto, aún más que Akari, y unos ojos de ese mismo color.

-Yo te conozco. Eres de mi clase. Eres… Esto… – Akari pensó un poco. – ¿Minami?

-Casi. Chinami.

-Lo siento. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Casi no hemos hablado. Es normal que te hayas equivocado. Bueno, de hecho el casi sobra. Esta es la primera vez que hablamos si no me equivoco.

Akari asintió.

-¿Por qué te has querido sentar conmigo?

Chinami se puso seria.

-Estabas a punto de llorar, ¿verdad? – Akari se sorprendió al ver que Chinami lo sabía. – Estás muy sola, ¿no es así? – Akari no dijo nada, pero su expresión fue suficiente. – Te he estado viendo todo este tiempo. Siempre estabas triste. Y he escuchado a nuestras compañeras decir cosas feas sobre ti.

-Lo sé… Yo también las he escuchado.

-Akari… ¿Tus únicas amigas eran de último curso? ¿Al graduarse te quedaste sola y por eso desde entonces dejaste de salir en los descansos y estabas tan triste?

Akari asintió.

-Veo que ya lo sabéis todas.

-Era bastante obvio. Eres como un libro abierto, Akari.

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Tan fácil soy de interpretar?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Ya veo…

Akari bajó la cabeza algo triste.

-La verdad es que te comprendo, Akari. – Dijo Chinami. – Yo estuve sola durante todo mi primer año aquí. Todas mis compañeras del parvulario fueron a otra escuela primaria, por lo que no conocía a nadie aquí. Tenía miedo de hablar con las demás chicas, pues no sabía cómo hacer amigas, así que durante todo el primer año nunca empecé una conversación con nadie. Las pocas veces que hablé con otras chicas fue para contestarles cuando me preguntaban cosas. No fue hasta segundo año, cuando Sayaka-chan vio que estaba sola y me invitó a comer con ella y sus amigas, que empecé a relacionarme con las demás chicas. A partir de aquí, poco a poco fui ganando más confianza en mí y empecé a hablar con más gente, consiguiendo hacerme amiga de casi toda la clase… Excepto de ti. – Akari abrió mucho los ojos. – Tú siempre te ibas con tus amigas de otro curso, por lo que nunca pude hacerme tu amiga.

Akari abrió aún más los ojos y la boca cuando recordó algo.

-Tú… Tú también me invitaste a comer en una ocasión.

-Así es. Nunca había podido hablar contigo, y quería conocerte. Sentía curiosidad por saber más de ti, pero me rechazaste. Me sentí algo triste, la verdad. Me recordaste a cuando yo estaba sola.

Akari bajó la cabeza, intentando no llorar, aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran debido a las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Lo siento… – Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. – Dijo Chinami quitándole importancia haciendo unos movimientos con la mano. – No lo hiciste con mala intención, simplemente ya tenías con quién comer.

-Otras chicas también me invitaron a comer y también las rechacé. Si hubiera aceptado ahora tendría amigas y podría divertirme en los descansos.

Chinami miró con tristeza a Akari. Entonces esta notó una mano sobre la suya. Sorprendida, miró a Chinami, que la estaba mirando con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ahora me tienes a mí.

-Chinami…

-Yo también estuve sola, sé lo que se siente al no tener a nadie. Y sé que eres una buena chica, y no quiero que pases por esto. Así que, si me dejas… Akari, ¿quieres que seamos amigas?

A Akari se le iluminaron los ojos y con una gran sonrisa asintió.

_Y así es como me hice amiga de Chinami-chan. Aquello puso fin a mi soledad y tristeza en la escuela. Cada día comía con Chinami-chan y hablábamos sobre temas triviales para pasar el rato. Los días fueron pasando, y finalmente llegó el día anterior a la graduación._

-Entonces, en tres días volverás a estar con tus amigas en la misma escuela, ¿verdad?

-Sí. – Respondió Akari con una gran sonrisa. – Estoy muy feliz.

-Me alegro por ti.

Akari cayó en la cuenta.

-Oh, espera. ¿Pero entonces qué pasará con nosotras?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Podremos seguir viéndonos en la secundaria. – Respondió Chinami con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces también irás a la secundaria Nanamori?

Chinami se quedó con esa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Eh?

Akari la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Akari-chan… ¿Irás a Nanamori? – Preguntó Chinami con una gota de sudor.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-A… Akari-chan… Yo iré a Sakuragaoka.

Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente las dos exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEH!?

-¿¡I-Irás a Sakuragaoka!?

-¿¡Y tú a Nanamori!?

-¡No me lo dijiste!

-¡Tú tampoco me dijiste que irías a Nanamori!

Las dos chicas se calmaron y miraron al suelo algo tristes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Desde que Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan se graduaron tú has sido la única amiga que he tenido aquí. No quiero perder el contacto contigo.

-Akari-chan… ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Akari-chan, intercambiémonos nuestros números de móvil, así podremos llamarnos!

-¡Cierto! ¡Buena idea, Chinami-chan! – Akari intentó sacar su móvil de su bolsillo, pero notó algo raro. O más bien, no notó nada. – ¿Eh? ¿Are?

-Akari-chan, ¿pasa algo?

Mi… Móvil… Me lo he dejado.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Chinami.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, aún queda mañana. Nos lo podemos intercambiar durante la graduación.

-Sí. – Dijo Akari asintiendo.

Una vez terminadas todas las clases, las dos chicas se despidieron en la salida, puesto que ambas vivían en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Hasta mañana, Chinami-chan!

-¡Hasta mañana! ¡No te olvides de traer el móvil!

-¡Sííííí!

_Me despedí de Chinami-chan, sin saber que aquella sería la última vez que la vería…_

* * *

**Graduación**

En el día de la graduación, Akari buscó a Chinami por todos lados, pero no la vio. No la vio llegar a la escuela, y en la entrega de diplomas, no mencionaron su nombre. Akari, extrañada, fue a hablar con la directora una vez terminó la entrega.

-Señora directora.

-Ah, Akaza-san, ¿qué ocurre?

-Señora directora, ¿dónde está Chinami-chan? ¿Cómo es que no ha venido?

-¿Chinami? Ah, Minagawa-san. Me han llamado sus padres. Se encontraba mal, así que no ha podido asistir a la graduación. No te preocupes, le mandaremos su diploma por correo.

Akari se quedó impactada al oír eso. Iba a decir algo más, pero otra profesora llamó a la directora.

-Señora directora, ¿puede venir un momento, por favor?

-Enseguida.

La directora se fue con la profesora dejando a Akari helada. No podía creerlo. Se negaba a creerlo. Akari se quedó hasta tarde en el patio de la escuela, para ver si finalmente Chinami conseguía recuperarse y venía a la escuela. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, Akari abandonó la escuela triste y a paso lento.

-_No me lo puedo creer… La única amiga que había conseguido hacer por mí misma… La he perdido. ¿Por qué?_ – Akari pensó en la mala suerte que tenía. Por una vez que conseguía hacer una amiga, va y la pierde. Pensó en lo desgraciada que era por tener la mala suerte de perder a la única amiga que había conseguido hacer por ella misma. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. – _¡No, no debo pensar en eso! Tal vez no nos hayamos podido encontrar hoy. Pero seguro que podremos encontrarnos cualquier otro día. Esta ciudad tampoco es tan grande. Es muy probable que coincidamos en algún restaurante o alguna tienda. Sí, tengo que ser positiva. Seguro que algún día volvemos a encontrarnos. ¡Seguro!_

·

·

·

_No volví a ver a Chinami-chan nunca más._

* * *

Akari abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose en su cama, con Chinatsu durmiendo en un futón en el suelo. Esa noche habían estado hablando de cuando Akari, Yui y Kyouko iban a primaria y de lo sola que se sintió cuando se graduaron. Akari se movió un poco en su cama.

-_Seguramente por eso he soñado esto. Me pregunto qué será de Chinami-chan. ¿Seguirá pensando en mí? ¿Me habrá olvidado? Nunca podré saberlo. Pero…_ – Akari miró a Chinatsu durmiendo, y sonrió. – _Al menos ahora ya no estoy sola. No solo me he reencontrado con Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan, sino que he hecho amigas nuevas. Chinatsu-chan, Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan, y aunque no soy tan cercana a ellas, también Sugiura-senpai e Ikeda-senpai. Nunca había tenido tantas amigas, y desde que las conozco que me lo paso mejor que nunca, así que estoy muy feliz. Todas ellas son mis amigas y vamos a estar juntas para siempre._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_¿Verdad?_


End file.
